Blinded By Anger
by Islambouli96
Summary: Ben gets rejected again by Kai Green and decides to run away. But something or someone stops him from doing so. It's Gwen! What happens after that? R


**Author's Note:** Like I promised yesterday, this is the one shot that I've been working on to update. This story takes place in Ben and Gwen's winter vacation, specifically on Christmas eve

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10

The white carpet was sleeping on the green ground of nature. Small white bits of snow were falling from the sky and meeting again on the white ground. Yes; winter has arrived with its snow, rain, and cold. Animals were done building their beds for hibernation, and birds had already migrated. As for people, well, each and every house was decorated with the best decorations and the cutest ones you can imagine.

As for the Tennysons, they were shopping for some stuff since there was a big Christmas sale.

"Hey guys did you see how big the tree is?" Max pointed

"Wow!" Both cousins looked amazed. The tree was glowing with lights and decorations.

"Now guys I'm going to get some groceries, why don't you two go together and see what you need?"

Surprisingly, they both nodded

"Hey Ben look at this" Gwen giggled

"Huh?"

"It's a 40% sale on Video games" Gwen smirked and then giggled when Ben ran in less than a second to go see.

"Hey Gwen, look they have the Sumo slammer 3 Video game!" Ben was practically jumping from excitement. Gwen loved to see her cousin so enthusiastic and energetic, whereas she did not like it when he was all serious.

Gwen then took one last look at Ben before she got interested in her shoes. She was sad, sad that fate had put her and Ben cousins. She really liked him, and her only wish is that one day, she would gain the courage she needs, in order to say that in front of his face. She then let out a long sigh before going to Ben.

That night

Ben was sobbing quietly in his pillow. He could not believe that it happened again. After so many months, he thought she would change. He changed himself for her, for her to accept him, but no.

Ben then decided he should leave. He did not want his family to suffer the pain with him. He wanted them happy, and not miserable and sullen as he is.

He slowly opened the door and walked away.

Gwen was startled by the noise since she was a light sleeper. So she called Ben's name with a whisper. However, she did not receive any response, thus she went down her bunk and found Ben's empty

"_**Oh my god, where could he have gone at this time of the night?" **_Gwen thought in distress.

She was smart, but not smart enough to go out in the storm and look for her dear cousin. She opened the door quietly and exited the RV.

"Ben! Ben!" Gwen yelled but then started coughing. Although she had a scarf on her neck, the weather was so cold that white can be seen from someone's breath while talking. She tried again, but louder

"Beeeeeeeeeeeen!" Gwen screamed high that the crows flew away. However, Grandpa did not wake up, but Ben heard her.

"Gwen?" He then turned back. He knew that Gwen would continue search for him until she dies, so he gave up.

After minutes, Gwen found Ben and she ran to him as fast as she could, but she was slow due to the snow. Ben was shivering from the cold, since he did not take a jacket or anything with him.

"Ben! Oh Ben I'm so happy you're ok" Gwen hugged Ben with concern. Before Ben could comfort her, she got mad.

"Why did you run, are you crazy?"

"I can't tell you. You'll laugh at me" Ben blushed as he turned the other way

"Ben. I promise I won't" Gwen said quietly. But to her surprise, Ben started to cry. "Gwen. It happened again, and it won't stop. I saw Kai today at the store, so I asked her out since I changed myself through out the first semester for her, but she declined me and started laughing at me and calling me dog faceeeeee" Ben sobbed louder now and did not wipe his tears, he just hide his face with his hands.

"Ben" Gwen put her hands on his shoulder but he shrugged it away,

"Ben, please" Gwen kept her tone calm, and she did not plan to rise it, besides, she could have sworn that a tear trickled down her check.

"Yes Gwen?" He finally said

"You are neither a looser nor a doofus. You are a great guy, you are a hero. Any girl would be lucky to have you" Gwen said. She wasn't lying

"No that's wrong. Kai hates me even though I saved her life. How does any other girl likes me when I don't even know them?" Ben proceeded to cry. Gwen gulped since she knew what was coming.

"**It's now or never Gwen"** She thought

"Ben. I'm not lying to you. I did a lot of thinking after the summer and I found out that you are a great person. What I'm trying to say is that I like you, and I don't want you to leave because of a girl who doesn't deserve" Gwen confessed.

At that moment Ben turned around and saw Gwen. Her hair was covered with white dots which made it more beautiful, and her eyes were sprinkled, especially under the moon light. In addition to that, the snow just makes her look magnificent. They were standing under mistletoe

"Don't worry Ben, I will understand if you don't like me ba-"

Gwen did not continue what she was saying since she was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against hers. Her eyes widened in surprise for a second, but then she closed them in relaxation and compassion. Ben then held the back of her neck to deepen the kiss, which made Gwen moan and Ben giggle. After seconds, they both pulled away to catch their breath and Ben just smiled.

"How come Ben?"

"It's because you opened my eyes to the facts. You are right; I always considered myself a hero and a showoff, but I considered myself a looser and a fool when a girl rejected me twice. And now you come and tell me the truth, how can I ever repay you?" Ben smiled as well as Gwen

"You can just kiss me" Gwen laughed and stole a quick kiss.

"Come on Ben, we need to return to the Rustbucket" Gwen then lead the way and entered the RV, and fortunately, her Grandpa was still asleep.

She saw that Ben was frozen and still shivering. She wanted to turn on the fire house, but her Grandpa was asleep and she was not allowed. She then touched his arm and gasped

"Ben you're freezing!" Gwen said stunned. "It's ok Gwen, I'll be fine. I'll just put one more bed sheet over me" Ben assured in his bunk

"Oh no you don't." Gwen then sat on his bunk and snuggled under the sheets closer to Ben.

Ben's temperature rose due to blushing and Gwen's body contacting against him. He then gave her a hug and nuzzled her neck. Gwen did not give up this easily, she wanted to play too. She rubbed her leg on his which made Ben blush hard. He then wanted revenge, so he pulled her hair and stroke it. They continued having fun until Gwen won in the end. They finally laughed at all the events that happened today.

This was definitely the best Christmas for both of them.

The end

AN: Hoped you liked it. It was cute yes? No? Please review and tell me. I wish everybody a merry Christmas and a happy new year, Wish you all enjoy them both


End file.
